The objective has been to use the Japanese migrating to Hawaii for epidemiological studies of host characteristics and enviormental factors in site-specific cancers with special attention to stomach, large bowel, prostate and breast. To elaborate leads obtained through case-control studies a cohort of about 10,000 Hawaiian Japanese (originally assembled by NHLI for studies of cardiovascular disease) has been examined and remains under active surveillance for morbidity and mortaility experience. Surveillance includes autopsies of cohort members (35-40 percent of all deaths).